The Law of the Wasteland
by MrCooley
Summary: The Courier is a good man, but doesn't see himself as such. He's just a washed up soldier. But after two life threatening injuries occur within two months, he starts rethinking his attitude. Now following the last words of his father, and his own moral guidelines, the Courier sets off to find the man who shot him. Instead he changes the future of the Mojave.
1. Author

Hey everyone reading this. I've been on the site for a while, and reading stories that others had published inspired to get me back in to writing, mostly as a way to de-clutter my brain, but also to share my imagination with others. I used to write a lot in middle school, but it fell to the wayside after that, so I may be rusty with certain things. Being on the site for so long and reading so many wonderful stories helped me expand from planning out one stories to planning out multiple stories, including an original story. Right now I have six stories in the works, and I'm able to get new chapters written pretty consistently.

Now this story in particular has been in the works since Fallout New Vegas came out. I loved playing Fallout 3 as well, but it didn't draw me in as much as New Vegas. For about three years, all I did was create scenarios of what I would do if I was the Courier. It wasn't until I saw the Law of the Jungle trailer for Destiny that I actually started developing a plot for the story. Just some thing about the Law resonated in me and I thought it was a perfect fit for New Vegas.

This story is technically a self insert, but I'm no where near as combat efficient as the Courier. I'll stay true to the canon of New Vegas as much as I can, but I will be tweaking things to fit into my version of the universe. This story will go considerably further than the games ending. Also, my parents are both former US Marines, so there will be allusions to the Marines as well as the usage of military terms and the phonetic alphabet. If its necessary, I'll clarify what they mean at the end of the chapter if it wasn't explained in the chapter itself. Finally, I'll be referring to most weapons by the real world names, or as close as possible. For example, the Service Rifle with an M16, the Marksman Carbine is an M4, and the .45 Auto Pistol is a Colt 1911.

I hope those of you that read this story enjoy it, and I'm looking forward to hearing you feedback and any criticisms anyone has.

P.S. Also I don't own the rights to Fallout: New Vegas, My Little Pony, Star Wars, Colt Manufacturing, Magpul Industries, or any other copyrights besides my OCs.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The Greeks called her Gaia, the Romans; Terra. Three hundred years ago, we left her for the first time, looking down on her from the Moon. We call her Earth, or the Big Irradiated Dirt Ball. For four and half billion years, she's been going around the sun. Four and a half billion years, and look at what we did to her in two hours.

Long before the war, scientists had estimated that life on Earth had begun about 4 billion years ago, give or take a few hundred million. 250,000 years ago, modern humans evolved, eventually leading to the development of agriculture, language, and civilization. And war. The Earth had seen violence before, but not on the scale that we waged it. The first tools became the first weapons, and the first weapons lead to the first armies. For the entirety of our existence, we've waged war. It's part of what humans are, and it's vital to our evolution and development of technology. After every war, technology leapt forward. Agriculture, medicine, construction, transportation, power, industry; all of it was fueled by war. And with some of these technologies came great weapons as well. The weapons that we used to burn the world, to undo everything we had achieved.

Still, despite the nuclear hellfire we unleashed on ourselves, we were not destroyed. Why? The same reason we fought each other. It's because we're human. Throughout billions of years of biological evolution, no species has adapted and survived as thoroughly as humans. This ability to adapt so quickly and efficiently triggered our development of tools, leading us to where we are now, putting that ability to the test every moment.

Now we're on the brink of war again, and while the reasons and sides appear complicated, beneath it all it's simple, really. It's our nature to fight, to want better for our families, to want what isn't ours. Long before the world burned some one said, "War never changes". And they're right. It hasn't changes in 250,000 years, and it'll never change. Sure the apparent reasons will change, but the real reason will remain the same until the last human dies. Malice, brutality, and evil all sprout from war, but so do courage, mercy, and kindness. Everything a human can be, feel, or experience is present in war. That's the real reason.

War never changes because we're human.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

The first thing I felt when I opened my eyes was a knot of pain above my left eye. Pulling myself from the depths of unconsciousness, I reached up to see what the hell was wrong with my skull.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you," a voice from my left said. Sounded like an older man, but not ancient. Don't see many of them around the wasteland.

"What happened to me?" I asked, looking over to the old man sitting next to the bed I was in. I began taking in the room, scanning for threats and exits. It looked like a clinic, but the building itself was a home. The old man must have paid a lot of caps to get this kind of medical equipment out here.

The old man spoke up, "You got shot in the head. I'm Doc Mitchell, and you're in Goodsprings. The metal fella, Victor, brought you in half dead a few days ago. Handed me a bag of caps the size of my head and told me to keep you alive. It was touch and go for a while, but I've never seen someone recover as quickly as you have. The hole in your skull started healing almost as soon as I pulled all the lead out. Didn't have to do much else myself, just gave you a stimpak to help you along."

I shifted nervously for a split second in bed. "Yeah I've always been a quick healer. No idea why," I lied. But the Doc caught it.

"Uh-huh," said Mitchell, "Son, I grew up in one of them Vaults they built before the war, and I've been a doctor for longer than you've been alive. I know all about those fancy cybernetics they have for emergencies. I've just never seen any as advanced as yours."

"Yeah, well they're only there because I got between a girl and a shotgun blast. Nearly tore my spine in half. Damaged my left arm pretty good too. All told, they had to reinforce part of my spine and replace my left arm with a prosthetic. They threw in the healing unit to keep everything working smoothly. Believe it or not, that was five weeks ago. Still getting using to having an arm that can bend a rifle barrel, but it comes in handy."

The doc just stared at me, mouth open, wide eyed and disbelieving. "Where the hell did you get the money to pay for that, and where did they have medicine that advanced?"

"North, and they considered it an experiment. See how much they could repair. Can't say it was an experience I'd like to repeat. I wasn't conscious for most of it, but when I was..." I trailed off looking at the floor, fighting to keep the memories of the pain out of my head.

Mitchell sighed, and then got up to help me out of bed. "Well I'm not surprised you survived a shot to the head. Seems like you'll be out of here just as soon as I make sure your brain didn't get too scrambled from the bullet."

"Sure thing, Doc. Did the robot bring anything else in with me?"

He pointed to the foot of the bed, before excusing himself into the next room. I gathered my things and moved them to the bed. I smiled as I realized all my things were here, expect for the package I was supposed to deliver to New Vegas. As I dressed myself, I tried to recall the events that had led to me getting shot in the head. The last thing I remember was parking my jeep in front of the general store for fuel and food, before climbing the small hill behind the saloon. Everything went blank after that.

As I finished dressing, I looked at myself in the mirror. Lightweight leather armor, the dark green leather duster from my Ranger armor, dark green trousers with composite leg plates, and my old boots. My father's .45 hung in the hostler strapped to my thigh, and his combat knife was sheathed handle down for a quick draw from its place on the chest of my armor. My father's rifle was in the back of the jeep. If I had lost any of those, I might have lost my mind. It was all I had left of my entire family, my entire life back west. As I stared at myself in the mirror, my mind flashed back to that day...

* * *

"WAKE UP! I'm not going to tell you again!"

My dad's voice broke through my dreams, pulling me awake. I looked up to him crossing his arms above me.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you'll have to drive yourself to school. I have too much work to do to take you. Probably slept in on purpose just so you could," he smiled at me. "You are my son after all."

I sat up in bed and laughed, "Alright Dad. Need me to help with anything before I go?"

"No, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," he shook his head as he headed downstairs. He stopped and turned to me again, "James, tell her when you see her. This wasteland is a shit hole and love is the best way to bear it. Be confident, she likes you enough if she's friends with you, just show her you want to be more."

I smiled nervously, "I'll try, Dad. I just hope I don't screw up anything."

"You got the looks, you got the brains, and you're tough as nails. You're all set. Just tell her." He turned and went downstairs, leaving me to wash up.

Five minutes later I came downstairs to leave. As I stepped onto the porch, my dad closed the hood of the old jeep he had repaired and got running years before I was born.

"She's all set, son," he said as he tossed me the keys. As I opened the door and got inside, he handed me something else.

"Why are you giving me your .45?" I asked confused.

"Son, you're 16 now. You're old enough and smart enough to carry this without me worrying. And I figured it would make a good family heirloom, something to pass on. Now get going, you're late."

"Thanks, old man," I laughed as I started the jeep up and headed for town.

The rest of the morning was pretty average. Even though I promised my father I'd tell her about my feelings, when Daisy gave me a good morning hug, I just hugged her back. Coward. A few hours later, when everyone went outside for lunch, Daisy sat with me and we talked about nothing until someone called my name.

"James! Isn't that by your house?" They pointed towards the south.

I glanced up and when I saw the thick column of smoke, my blood froze. I jumped up and sprinted for the jeep - and my dad's gun - ignoring the shouts from Daisy and the rest of my friends. My heart was growing colder as I started the jeep up and floored the gas, tires spinning before catching the dirt, and I accelerated out into the desert towards home.

As I drew closer to home, I saw other dust clouds being thrown into the air in the rear view mirror. That was probably the sheriff. He was still a few minutes behind me, so I had to take care of whatever was going on myself, or help my dad. I refused to think the worst, even as I slammed on the brakes in front of the house, putting the jeep and me between the house, and heard gunshots. As I grabbed my father's pistol and began to step out of the jeep, a body went through the side window. Thankfully it wasn't my father.

Then even before I could circle around the jeep, my father came rushing out, firing his gun behind him as he took cover behind the jeep, gesturing for me to do the same. That's when bullets tore through the back windows and doors. My father was bleeding from a few spots near his shoulder and cheek, but seemed fine.

"James what the hell are you doing here?!" my father asked, rage and concern in his voice.

"I saw the smoke and came as fast as I could. What's going on?"

"James, listen to me. No speaking, just listen. They tried to ambush me. I got the jump on them from the back, and I got most of them. There are about six of them left, and I can't do this myself." He glanced back towards the town. "Where's the sheriff?

"He was barely leaving just as I got here, no way he'll make it in time. What are we going to do?"

My father took a deep breath and said, "I never wanted this life for you son, the killing, the running, but it seems like my old life has caught up to me," he paused," I need your help" he said as he reached in his shirt and yanked off his necklace, handing it to me. A key dangled from it. "This is the key to the strongbox in the rear of the truck. I'll get their heads down while you get to it and my rifle. When you do, I want you to bring it, and all the magazines for it, to me."

Before I could protest, he held up a hand, "Son, you're 16 years old, you're too young to be killing someone. Just get me that gun."

I nodded and he popped up from behind the jeep and emptied his pistol, not aiming, just suppressing, giving me the chance to pop open the door I was crouched next too, giving me protection as I attempted to get the rifle. In my panic, I fumbled the key before it slid in place and I twisted it. As quickly as I could, I removed the sand colored rifle and extra clips. That's when I heard him yell is pain. Spinning around, I saw my father collapse in a heap, a bullet hole in his neck.

Furious with anger and grief, I loaded the rifle and, taking a deep breath, popped up from cover and took aim. The first thing I saw was a raider's face, and instinctively pulled the trigger. Then I swept left, taking out three more, just spraying bullets out on full auto. I ducked again when two rounds struck near me and one went through my shoulder. Then I popped back up and finished the final two with a burst of rifle fire through the torso and face.

Dropping the rifle, I rushed to my father's side. His eyes were open, and he was still breathing. He was moving his mouth and I leaned closer to hear him.

"James, you did good. I raised you well. I wished with all my heart that you would never have to take a life like that, but the wasteland had other plans for you. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you grow, I'm sorry I won't be there to see your first child, and I'm sorry I couldn't save your mom and sister."

"No dad, no. It not your fault, you're gonna be fine. The sheriff will be here in a few minutes and they can fix you up. You can still..."

He held up a hand to silence me. "You know as well as I do that's not true. Son, I need you to be strong for me, OK? I need you to always remember everything I taught you. I need you to live your life as a good person, someone who protects, and keeps things like this from happening again. Now go, whoever sent these guys knows I have a family, and wants revenge. GO! Live, and make the son of a bitch pay. Everything that was mine is now yours.' As he spoke, he was getting quieter and quieter. As I held him in my arms one last time, he whispered, "I love you."

I pulled myself from his arms as I felt him leave. I slowly stood, fighting back the tears, barely registering his blood smeared on my shirt. His pistol hung limply in my hand as I slowly retrieved his rifle. Part of me noticed the sheriff's car pulling up, and I just glanced up as he jumped out, along with the mayor, and Daisy. That's when I heard a groan coming from my right. I looked over as saw one of the raiders struggling to sit up. Before anyone could do anything, I raised my father's pistol and emptied the gun into the raider's chest. When I glanced up, I saw Daisy's face first. I could see everything in her eyes, her sorrow for what just happened, her need to hold me, and the feelings she had for me.

It broke me. Now I knew she felt for me the same way I had for her, and I had to leave. The tears began falling down my face, but I remained silent. She stepped forward to comfort me, but I just shook my head. Without meeting anyone else's eyes, I walked to my jeep, aimed it east, and drove. In the rear view, I saw my entire life, and possibly my future, disappear. I cried for the rest of the day...

* * *

"You alright, son?"

Doc Mitchell's voice brought me back to the present. I saw a few tears rolling down my face in the mirror, but there was no anguish or sorrow on my face. I wiped my face and turned to the man.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something I haven't in a while. Now you said something about questions? To make sure I'm not bat shit insane?"

The old man chuckled, "Something like that. Have a seat on my couch and we'll have you out if here in no time."

"Sounds good," I smiled as I followed him into the other room. As I answered his questions, I thought about the past, and everything that had happened since then, and I decided my father was right. He raised me good.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

As I stepped out of Doc Mitchell's house, I continued looking through the menus of the PipBoy he'd given me. It was a fancy piece of tech, able to keep track of my health, the items in my pack, even the weight and cost of everything. The coolest thing, though, was the compass, health meter, and ammo counter it projected on the edges of my vision. Hurt like a bitch getting them there, but it seemed worth it. It was like the HUD in my old Ranger helmet, but much less obtrusive. The compass even had a way to identify friend or foe, though I didn't have the slightest clue how. I stopped at the edge of Mitchell's property, checking my weapons one last time. My 1911 was already loaded, so I slipped my old M4 off my back and quickly went through the motions of checking and loading the chamber. As I slipped the mag back into the well, I paused to read the inscription I had engraved there just above the trigger:

_The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack._

It was from an old poem my father used to read to me. I didn't really understand what it meant until after he died and I had enlisted. It helped me through boot camp and Ranger training, and guided my actions throughout my service. Not so much so after I was discharged, pissed off as I was. Started believing in the lone wolf, fuck everyone else way of thinking. Even then, I still remembered the poem. It's why I stepped between that girl and her death, why I'm part robot. Even when I hated the world, I couldn't stand by and watch her die.

That got me thinking of what I was gonna do next. I had basically been given a second chance at life. As I thought about it more and more, the angrier I got. Some fuck face shot me in the head for a fucking poker chip. Honestly, who does that? I figured I should try to get the package back, but I wanted to return the favor to the little shit more than anything.

I must have been standing there for longer than I thought because I heard Doc Mitchell hollering at me from his porch, wondering if I was alright. I waved and reassured him before making my way into town. It was close to noon, but there was enough cloud cover that it wasn't unbearable out. I broke into a huge grin when I saw my jeep was right where I left her, untouched by the locals.

As I approached, I brought the rifle to my shoulder and used the optics to take a peek inside, to make sure there wasn't any one waiting to surprise me. My M4 had a unique scope, something I hadn't seen anywhere else but on my rifle. I had taken it from the collection of scopes and sights that my father had collected before I was born. It was an old world sight, some kind of square piece of glass and a red aim point projected on it, useful for close quarters. It didn't really magnify any more than the iron sights did, but it made picking targets easier. However, mounted behind it on a hinge was a short 3x magnification scope. I could switch between the two in less than a second, and it really helped out in a firefight when situations were always changing. It also had a fore grip and flashlight mounted on the rail under the barrel and that helped with my accuracy if I was aiming and moving. I even used it to crack a guy in the back of the skull instead of killing him. It might have been a normal setup back before the war, but most people treated my rifle like it was from outer space.

Seeing that my jeep was clear, I went to the back and opened the rear gate. The old lock box welded to the floor in the back was still secured, so I slid the key into the lock and popped it open, placing my pack inside and pulling out a bag of caps. Might as well stock up on supplies if I'm gonna get that package back and shoot the motherfucker who shot me in the head. Some information might not hurt either. Maybe somebody had seen who shot me.

As I took a quick inventory of my supplies, my eyes went to my father's rifle, in perfect condition though rarely used. It was some old pre-war rifle my father found somewhere called Coronado. It was lighter than my M4, but my M4 could only fire 5.56 rounds. My father's rifle came with a whole pack of different barrel lengths and calibers, and different receivers and bolts for each caliber. I could make it fill any role I needed, a carbine, a sniper rifle, marksman rifle, you name it, and it could do it. Even then, I only used it for sniping, or if I knew I needed more stopping power. Lately the only time I touched was to clean it.

With just my weapons and the caps, I shut the gate and wandered over to the saloon. Nodding to the old man on the porch, I opened the door only to receive a growl from a dog standing next to a red head in leather armor. She wasn't much more than a kid. Well, neither was I but I spent 8 years killing people for a living. She looked more like a hunter than anything. She stepped forward as she quieted the dog down.

"You must be the guy the Doc patched up," she said as she walked up to me. "Should you be up and walking around so soon?"

"I'm fine, just had a bullet pass through my skull," I responded with a grin.

"Just that huh? To be honest, you don't look like you got shot in the head, but I suppose that's a good thing."

"I suppose it is, Miss...?"

"Sunny. Just Sunny," she replied. "Look, you look like you can use that rifle. Wanna give me a hand with some geckos out by the water source. Usually I and Cheyenne take care of them, but a little company doesn't hurt."

"Sure thing, might be fun. I'm James, by the way. I just want to change my armor and then we can go."

Sunny followed me out to the jeep, where I opened up the rear again. I pulled my old ranger armor from the lock box, and then took my duster off. As I pulled my leather armor over my head, I heard Sunny gasp. I turned to smile at her and could see her blushing. I laughed before pulling on the bullet and stab resistant under armor, and began attaching the ceramic carbide plates. When I finished, I twisted and turned and jumped to make sure everything was snug and secure. I closed the gate again, then turned to Sunny and loaded my rifle.

"Let's kill some geckos."


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

After clearing out the geckos with Sunny, I headed back to the saloon to chat up Trudy, the bartender and "town mom", as Sunny put it. I heard arguing as I stepped through the door, and saw a black man in a Kevlar vest threatening an older woman. As I approached, he finished up his little tirade by threatening the entire town. Since I had heard the prison had recently had a riot, and this guy wasn't exactly behaving like your typical corrections officer, I tapped him in the shoulder.

"There a problem here buddy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned to look at me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Yeah there's a problem, these assholes are holding out on me. If they just told me where that fucker Ringo was, I wouldn't have to destroy this town." He shouts angrily at me.

I nodded. "That is a problem."

I suddenly reached forward and grabbed him by the collar before lifting him into the air and slamming him down onto the bar.

"The problem here is that a slimy little fuck like you is making threats against an entire town when they don't give up one guy. What? Did you think everyone in the wasteland was an asshole like you?" I dragged him off the bar and towards the door. With Sunny holding it open for me, I hauled him outside and tossed him into the dirt.

"Now fuck off and don't come back. You won't get another warning."

He sprang to his feet with a snarl and began dusting himself off as he backed away.

"You just fucked up buddy. Me and my crew will be back, and we'll burn this whole fucking town, and you with it. And you don't want to know what we'll do to the women." He yelled back with a savage grin.

I looked at him for a minute, and then said, "Should've kept your mouth shut and just left." Before he could respond, I drew my .45 and sent three rounds through his chest.

Sliding my pistol back in its holster, I turned to Trudy, "Get the town ready. His friends will come looking for him. And where's Ringo? I need to know why they're comin' for him."

"He's up at the old gas station. And this town ain't exactly a force to be reckoned with. Everyone here has a gun, though I doubt most will help with another man's problems," Trudy said as she handed over a key, "but I'll see what I can do."

The gas station was just past Doc Mitchell's house, up the hill to the west of town. It was a wreck, the windows boarded up and the fuel pumps missing from the front. There was even an old pre-war pickup, rusting away in a garage to the side of the building. Strangely, a Sunset Sarsaparilla vending machine was lit up next to the door. Why were these machines always fucking turned on?

As I opened the door to the run down gas station, I heard a safety click off and instinctively reached for my pistol.

* * *

After doing some recon on the size of the powder gangers group and enlisting whatever help I could from the townspeople, I remembered the note my father had left me with everything else, what had motivated me throughout my life. Speaking quickly with Trudy, everyone who was willing to fight the powder gangers was assembled in front of the Prospector saloon, and I was atop the roof, armed with my father's rifle for the first time in years. I looked down at the ten or so folks armed with old, but sturdy, rifles. For a brief moment, I had flashbacks to the battle, but quickly suppressed them. No time for distractions right now. I took a breath and addressed the group of farmers in front of me.

"Well, I'm not much for talking, but motivation is one of the most powerful weapons you can have during a fight. Eight years ago, my daddy was killed by raiders. I was 16, left with nothing but my father's rifle," I hefted the rifle as I spoke," and his truck. He left me one other thing, something I've tried to live by since then." I took a deep breath and began reciting the poem that I'd read over and over.

"'_Now this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky, and the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back; For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack._' We may not be in a jungle, but the law still applies. Our strength as individuals strengthens our group, and the strength of the group strengthens the individual. This isn't about a quarrel between one man and a group of thugs anymore. They've threatened your town, threatened to slaughter your men and rape your women." I gestured to the rest of the town. "You're fighting for your homes, your lives, and your freedom. Those thugs think they can take whatever they want. They're dead wrong."

As I spoke, my voice carried across the small town and I saw more people, ones who had opted to stay out the fight, emerge from their homes to listen. Raising my voice, I continued.

"The fate of your home may very well rest on this fight. I won't lie to you, they have more bodies than we do, but you have something they don't. Tactics. Cover. Multiple positions to fire from. And the will to protect what's yours." By this time, another ten or so had joined, fire in their eyes. "If these cons are as dumb as they look, they won't stand a chance. My best guess is they'll come up the middle of the road, sacrificing cover for intimidation. But that's their mistake. However, they could take a different approach, but that's why I'm up here, and the plan we discussed earlier allows for different approaches. Remember what you're fighting for, control your shots, cover the man next you, and we'll all be walking out of here without any holes. I may be young, but I have combat experience, too much, and I can tell when people are ready for a fierce fight and I'll be damned if I'm not seeing it in every one of your eyes. Now, are you ready for a fight!?" I yelled the last sentence, unsure of how to end the speech, and decided the simpler the better. The ferocity of their response stunned me for a moment.

"FOR RINGO! FOR GOODSPRINGS!" they yelled simultaneously, and began chanting the battle cry as I joined in. After a moment, I quieted them down and spoke one last time.

"Then make yourselves ready, find your firing positions, and stay low. We don't know exactly when the attack will come, but wait for my signal before you open fire. Check your shots and preserve your ammo. One well placed shot will stop them a lot quicker then several poor shots." I paused one last time before speaking again, "Let's get this done, people. Get to your positions. For Goodsprings, for Ringo!" I yelled one last time before dismissing the group to prepare for the battle.

I saw Sunny and Trudy pointing out firing positions to the newcomers as I settled into what I expected to be a long wait atop the roof in the blazing sun. Sunny climbed up and settled onto a lower section of the roof, being the best marksman besides myself, and where she could relay my orders to Trudy on the ground. We settled in and waited.

After about an hour of lying in the scorching desert sun, I saw movement through my scope. The sun was beginning to fall behind the mountains, so there was minimal glare. With a sharp, short whistle, I drew Sunny's attention and tapped my scope. She nodded and glanced through hers, making a quick adjustment, before leaning over the ledge and informing Trudy the Powder Gangers were approaching. Shifting back into position, I gestured with my right hand, and counted down to three. A fraction of a second after I reached one, my finger was on the trigger; applying just enough pressure to squeeze it, not jerk it. The 7.62mm round traveled the 300 yards to the lead convict's forehead in less than a second, gray matter and blood spreading into a fan as the crack of the rifle reached their ears. Startled and confused, the group stopped where they were to find the direction of the shot. Three more cracks sounded in the stillness, two of them slightly quieter, and three more convicts went down, unmoving.

By then, the rest of the townsfolk had sighted their rifles and began opening fire, hitting the convicts in the arms, legs, and chests. As confusion gave way to survival, the remaining gangers ran for cover. But the suddenness of my first shot had taken its toll. Seven Powder Gangers lay dead, with the other fifteen or so running for cover. Sunny continued to snipe while I switched to fire support. I knew at this range, the town would easily outmatch the gang. But if the gangers were able to close the distance, they could use their shotguns and dynamite and would likely kill many of the defenders. My brain was in combat mode, and I was thinking a mile a minute, seeing targets, not people, and identifying the deadliest threats almost instantly. Despite the best efforts of Sunny's sniping and the townspeople's constant fire, the enemy had closed within 50 yards. Some of them got ballsy and tried to lob some dynamite towards the defenders. One, two, three times my rifle cracked, and three explosions rolled across the battlefield, going off in the midst of the Powder Gangers "formation". I didn't flinch as I saw bloody limbs landing on the ground through my scope; I just adjusted and picked another target.

And so it went, for what seemed like hours, but in reality was barely 10 minutes. One of the bighorner farmers had taken a portion of buckshot before anyone could put the ganger down, but that was the only casualty, at least for Goodsprings. The Powder Gangers, however, suffered 100% casualties. After the last shot was fired and a hush came over the town, the inhabitants stood, looking at me, and cheered my name. I raised a hand to quiet them, wanting to show how I'd helped.

"There's no need to congratulate me," I said, dropping the seven bullet casings I'd spent during the fighting. They landed at the steps of the saloon. "You yourselves defended your town, and Ringo, from those that would take what's yours. All I did was give you support. This is your victory, not mine. Congratulate yourselves. You deserve it."

Climbing down off the roof of the saloon, I headed to my truck to switch out of my combat armor. My reinforced leather armor was good enough protection for being in towns. I only really pulled out the Ranger armor when I expected heavy fighting, though I admit I missed the familiarity of it. Just as I reached the truck, Ringo caught up to me and thanked me for helping him out, and handed me a bag of caps. I nodded but he lingered for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" I asked turning to face him.

He paused a moment before gesturing towards my armor and duster.

"That's Ranger armor, isn't it? How'd you get it?" He questioned.

"Got it after I completed my Ranger training," I dodged the question.

Ringo wasn't convinced. "They only give that armor to Veteran Rangers. You're too young to be a Veteran, unless..." He trailed off, studying my face for a second, before he recognized me. "I should have known it was you. You're James..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't say it; I've left that life behind." I said angrily. I wasn't mad at Ringo; it was just the circumstances of my fame in the NCR. "And don't you say a damn thing to anyone else. Even here they may have heard of me, and I'm not proud of what happened, even though everyone else is."

"But you turned the tide of the battle, and..." I cut him off again, taking a menacing step towards him this time.

"Enough! We're done with this discussion. Best be on your way. I'm sure the Crimson Caravan will be missing you." I made a gesture of dismissal and turned my back on him. I heard him sigh, before he walked away. I opened the rear gate on the jeep and began disassembling my armor, when I heard someone come up to my side.

"That's a hell of a tattoo. Where did you get it?" Sunny asked gesturing to my right arm. The entire arm was covered in intricate ink work. I got it after completing a special Ranger training program, but I was forbidden to talk about it. Hidden within the artwork on my arm was 'S9', the abbreviation of the group I worked with up until my discharge. But Sunny had sharp eyes, and spotted the mark.

"What's S9?" She asked, curious.

I turned to face her, and spoke, "Something from my past, and that's where it's staying." Turning back to the hardcase, I pulled out the leather armor and began pulling it on.

"What's with the secrecy?" She was pushing for an explanation, one that I couldn't give. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up easily.

"Look, drop it. Men have been disciplined for asking about it, and civilians have been detained for the same thing. Don't mention S9 to ANY NCR you see, they won't know what you're talking about, and if they mention it to their superiors, you'll eventually be found, and arrested." I looking into her eyes, hoping my seriousness could persuade her to drop the subject.

She sighed and said, "Fine. Keep your NCR secrets. I'm just glad you were here when we needed you. You may think otherwise, but you saved this town, and the people know it."

I nodded as I threw my duster onto my shoulders, adjusting the armor plating so it fit snuggly. "Good, glad that's settled. Now I need to speak with Trudy about the fuck that shot me."

As I trudged back towards the saloon, I thought about my time in the NCR for the first time in months. Smiling slightly to myself, I stepped into the saloon to a cheering crowd, with people offering to buy me drinks, and shaking my hand. I kindly denied their offers and headed for Trudy. It was high time I hit the road.

I didn't really learn much from Trudy other than the guy who shot me was a rude prick (no shit) and was with a few Great Khans. She also told me about problems Sloan was having and that the Long 15 going north was closed. That meant they had to travel through at least four towns before they made it to Vegas: Primm, Nipton, Novac, and Boulder City. I had my route planned then.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I stepped back into the cool dusk of the Mojave, and made my way towards the jeep. As I walked, I pulled up the map menu on my PipBoy, checking the distance and route to Primm, my next stop. I'd been to Primm before, working for the Mojave express, though I'd never been through Goodsprings.

"Alright," I said to myself. "Twenty miles to Primm, should get there before nine." I walked around to the driver's side door and hopped inside. I set my M4 down on the passenger seat, and started the engine. The 6.2l V8 engine roared to life, the truck rumbling with power. My father had spent years finding the parts to make this truck as a fast as possible, and considering the terrain him and I took it on, it was damn fast. I had taken it along the I-15 a few weeks back, on my way back into the Mojave, and got it going about 125mph through the desert.

I threw the truck into reverse, pulling onto the main road out of Goodsprings. Shifting again, I waved as I cruised by the saloon, Sunny and Trudy waving back, before I accelerated out of town, making my way to the Long 15. As I made the turn onto I-15, I noticed a shack to the side of the road, and two red lines on the compass projected on my vision. I decided to pull over but before I could, a shot ricocheted off the driver's door, and I floored the gas, spinning the tires and leaping forward, before I yanked the emergency brake back, throwing the truck in a spin and put the rest of the armored truck between me and the threat. As I leaped out of the truck with my M4 to grab cover, I noticed two Powder Gangers coming over a slight hill. Switching my rifle to kill, I took aim on the left man, and fired three rounds into his chest, dropping him to the ground. I switched targets and saw the second man charging me with a knife. Reacting instinctively, I hammered the butt of my rifle into him, knocking him back and giving me an opportunity to pull my 1911. As the man recovered, I took aim and waited for him to look up. When he did, he paused, and I spoke up.

"I have no fight with you and your gang. Leave me alone and I won't have to kill you. You don't want me as an enemy. Leave now and tell who ever is in charge of you that I have no quarrel with you." I lowered my pistol, but didn't holster it.

The man seemed to consider what I said, before nodding and turning back to his dead friend, presumably to loot the man. I backed up towards my truck, never turning my back on the man, and holstered my pistol before stepping into the truck. I started the engine, turned around and continued on my way to Primm. About fifteen minutes later, I pulled off of the highway to make my way into Primm. I was surprised to see an NCR checkpoint blocking the way. Pulling up to the guard, I shut the truck off and hopped out to speak to the trooper.

"Primm's off limits to civilians." The man said nothing more.

I grunted and pulled my dog tags out from under my armor, and showed him the Ranger pin attached to them. The soldier immediately stood at full attention, like I was an officer. I sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"At ease. I'm discharged anyways. What's going on in Primm?" I asked the man as he relaxed.

"There was a riot at the Correctional facility. A group of convicts raided the town and took over. The Mojave Outpost sent us to keep them contained. I think you'd better speak with Lieutenant Hayes, sir. He can give you more details. You can park your truck over by that building," he said pointing to a crumbled structure just past the gate. "Let me get the gate for you." As he moved to lift the gate, he spoke into a radio and informed Hayes that I was coming.

I hopped back in my jeep and pulled through the gate, nodding to the trooper as I passed, and parked on the side of the road where the guard had directed me. Shutting of the engine, I stepped out, threw the strap of my M4 over my shoulders and settled the rifle across my back. I locked the door and made my way to the command tent. As I approached, a soldier stepped forward and looked at me sourly, before noticing my dog tags, and saluted. Annoyed, I saluted the man, a Sergeant, and spoke up, "I'm here to speak with Lieutenant Hayes about Primm." The man nodded, gave me a "Yes, sir," and lead me to the tent on the left. Holding the flap open for me, the man nodded again and I stepped inside. A man in a beret glanced up as I stepped in, and gestured for me to come forward.

"I'm Lieutenant Hayes, 5th Battalion, 1st Company." The man saluted, and I returned the gesture. "I'm surprised to see a former Ranger out here. What's your business in Primm?"

"I'm a courier with the Mojave Express, but I understand the town has been overrun. Why haven't you taken action against the convicts?"

"We don't have the men or resources to take the town. On top of that, our comm. gear was damaged during our firefight with the convicts when we first arrived, so I can't radio for reinforcements." I nodded as the man spoke, considering my options. I need to get into town, but with the town overrun, it would be difficult to get the information I needed.

"I'll sneak in to town and take care of the convicts." I said, pulling my rifle around so it hung across my chest and patted it.

"Give me fifteen minutes before you follow with your men. By then you should be able to handle the remaining convicts." The man didn't look convinced.

"I know you're a Ranger, but the second you open fire, the convicts will rush you." I grinned at the man then, and reached into the inside of the satchel that hung at my side, pulling out a suppressor for my rifle. As I screwed it to the front of the barrel, the Lieutenant nodded.

"Alright, fifteen minutes and we'll come in. Good luck..." the man reached his hand forward to shake. I shook his hand and said, "James."

"Good luck then, James." I nodded and stepped out of the tent, the Lieutenant following me to speak with his Sergeant. I made my way back towards the bridge leading into town, nodding to the troopers as I passed by. When I reached the bridge, I noticed it was mined. Skirting around the mines, I made my way into Primm proper. Dropping into a crouch, I darted to the closest building, a rundown gas station. Moving forward, I pulled my rifle up and switched off the safety. Peering around the corner, I saw a convict come into view. He was patrolling the building I was hiding behind. I took aim through my scope, and fired a single silent shot. The man dropped like a sack, and I heard a yell. "Fuck," I said under my breath as I moved around the corner in a crouch, moving to the front of the building with my rifle aimed at the far side. Another man came running up to the body, and I fired again, dropping the man next to his friend. When no other voices called out, I stood and made my way to the front of the building.

I opened the door with one hand, my rifle held in the other, and stepped inside. Instead of convicts, I found the inhabitants of Primm, several of them aiming weapons at me. I lowered my rifle, recognizing Johnson Nash as one of the people pointing a weapon at me. He recognized me too, and stepped forward to speak with me. The rest of the townsfolk dispersed, wandering back into what appeared to be a casino.

"James, you picked a bad time to come to Primm. Damn gangers have over run the place, killed the sheriff and his wife and took the deputy hostage," Johnson said as he approached me. "What are you doing back here anyway; I thought you was on a delivery to New Vegas."

"I was robbed and left for dead in Goodsprings. I just woke up this morning. Now, what can I do to help Primm? I need to know how many convicts there are, and what kind of weapons they have." I glanced at my PipBoy. "The NCR will be sending backup in twelve minutes. I need to take care of as many of them as possible."

"Well there are maybe twenty of them and they have rifles and pistols. They're holed up across the way in the Bison Steve Hotel. Though a man with your skills should be able to get in there without getting in too much trouble," Johnson grinned. He knew a little of my background. I nodded and turned toward the door.

"Wait here for me to get back, it'll be safe then. And I'll need some information when all this is done." I turned and stepped into the night. Pulling my rifle up again, I sprinted across the street and stopped at the side of the doors, pausing to ready myself before I opened the door and swung into the building. There was a ganger with his back to me on the other side of a large desk. I put a round through his spine and ran to cover behind the desk as I heard footsteps come running. I popped up over the desk and fired two more silenced shots, dropping the man looking down at the guard. Two down, eighteen to go. I made my way through the first floor, killed several more convicts as quickly as possible. Thirteen to go.

I saw a side door leading somewhere in to the back of the hotel. Crossing to the door, I quietly picked the lock and snuck down the hallway. Turning the corner, I saw an open door leading to a kitchen. The hallway was dark, and the convict leaning on the wall didn't seem to see me. I sighted up on the man, and sent a round through his skull. As I moved towards the room, I heard whimpering, and moving into the room, saw a man on his knees with his hands tied. Another doorway leading into a different room was closed, so I moved over to the man, noticing a badge attached to his leather armor

"You must be the deputy," I said quietly, pulling out my knife to cut the rope on the man's hands. The man whimpered when I pulled out knife.

"Go back down the hallway I came from and get out of the hotel. I'll finish clearing out this floor," I said helping the man up. He slunk out of the room, keeping his eyes to the floor, avoiding me. Turning to the doors, I crouched low and moved forward, bringing my rifle up and slowly opened the door. Before I could move into the room, the four convicts in the room spotted me, and they opened fire. One man even had an Incinerator. Jumping back into the room, I sprinted to the back of the kitchen and cover. Before I could duck behind the counter, I felt a round tear through my shoulder and I yelped in pain. Ducking behind the counter, I reached towards my shoulder and felt for an exit wound. There wasn't one, which meant the round was still in my shoulder. Fighting through the pain, I switched my rifle to full auto and blind fired over the table, hearing one man go down in pain. I reloaded and switched to semi-auto, taking aim on the next convict I saw. Firing through the table he was crouched behind, I saw blood spray as the rounds tore through him. Two to go. The man with the Incinerator began aiming at me. Switching my aim to him quickly, I fired as quickly as I could, five rounds impacting on his leather armor, ripping though is and killing the man instantly. The last convict saw the man go down and dropped his gun, surrendering. Moving slowly forward I gestured for the man to move towards the exit. By the time we reached the front of the hotel, the NCR had moved in, Lieutenant Hayes in the lead.

"Lieutenant, I've cleared the first floor of nine convicts. The remaining eleven cons are upstairs. I'm turning this man over into your custody. Your men should be able to handle the last few." I poked the prisoner forward with my rifle, and a soldier came and handcuffed him.

"Good job, Courier. Inform the townsfolk that the threat is gone, and get that shoulder taken care of." The lieutenant saluted me before leading his men further into the hotel to finish off the remaining convicts.

I left the hotel and headed for the casino. I entered the building and made my way to Johnson. He saw me and headed towards me as well, meeting me halfway.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I cleared the first floor, but took a round to the shoulder in the last firefight. The NCR is taking care of the rest." I reached up, applying pressure to the wound and fighting through the pain. "Got anyone who can get a bullet out of a wound?"

Johnson nodded, "My wife can. Let's head over to the Mojave Express office. And you said you needed some information?" He gestured to a woman and led me out of the casino. Crossing the street to the office building, I saw a body slumped against the building. Johnson cursed under his breath, and I saw the man was a courier. Rummaging through his pack, I found a delivery order that matched mine, except the item was different. Stepping into the office, I took a seat at a table, and Johnson sat across from me. I gently took of my duster and detached the sleeve off my leather armor, having built to disassemble. As the man's wife, Ruby, fussed over my shoulder, cleaning the wound of blood before removing the bullet. I grunted in pain and felt the round come out. She reached for a stimpak, but I declined it. So she just stuck a gauze pad on it and wrapped the wound up. I knew the wound would be healed in less than an hour.

With that finished, I got down to business with Nash, discussing the delivery orders, and the nature of the group of couriers, and if he had seen Benny. He told me Deputy Beagle might have information about that. Then he informed me the town still needed a sheriff. He said the NCR could take control of the town, but most of the residents would be bitter about it. He also informed me of a man at the NCR prison who used to a sheriff, and encouraged me to speak with him. Nodding thanks to Ruby and Johnson, I made my way to the door. Before I could leave, I noticed a robot lying on the front counter. Turning towards the Nash's, "Is that your robot?"

"No," Johnson replied. "Another courier brought it in, said he found it on the side of the highway. Left it here because he couldn't fix it and neither can I. Feel free to try your luck. You can keep it if you can fix it."

I nodded and smiled, reaching for my satchel and pulling out some tools. I wasn't long before the robot was up and running. "Hey there little guy, looks like you're feeling better," I addressed the robot. It replied with a series of whistles, and then floated down towards my PipBoy. After a short series of beeps, I saw text appear on my PipBoy. The robot identified itself as ED-E and told me he was a Duraframe Eyebot, whatever that was.

"Well ED-E, would you like to join me?" I asked the cheerful sounding robot.

***yes. where are we going?*** ED-E beeped and whistled as the text appeared.

"We're going to see a man about a suit," I replied, holding the door open for ED-E, who followed behind me. Hopefully this robot was good in fight, though he seemed entertaining. I made my way back to the casino, looking for the deputy. After getting what I could from the coward, I looked for a place to crash for the night. Not finding one in the casino, I made my way back to the hotel. By now, the NCR had cleared the building of bodies, and it was open for business again. I rented a room, and as ED-E floated near the door, guarding me, I laid on the bed, feeling my shoulder knitting back together. After a deep sigh, I recounted what I had accomplished today. Feeling proud of myself, I quickly feel into a restful sleep.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I awoke at eleven o'clock, feeling fully rested and refreshed. ED-E was still floating near the door, and chirped as I rose from the bed, and began gathering my things. I made my way back downstairs, and checked out of the hotel. Making my way through Primm and across the bridge to my truck, I went to the rear once I reached it. I wanted to change out of my bloody leather armor, until I got a chance to clean and repair it. I switched into my Ranger armor, and closed the gate. I stepped into the driver's seat, started her up, and made my way back north, towards the Correctional Facility. After about two minutes, I turned off the road and began driving across the desert, ED-E floating next to the truck, able to keep pace with me somehow. I crested a hill and saw another large hill in front of me and behind that was the prison. Crossing the old railroad tracks, I parked the jeep out of sight, and after asking ED-E to guard the truck, I made my way to the prison. At the front gate, a man in a Kevlar vest, holding a .357 revolver, greeted me. Hopefully, I would be able to get in without a firefight.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"I'm here to speak to a man named Meyers. I need his help with a job I'm working." I replied, deliberately vague.

"That old man? All he does is lounge around." The man paused for a moment, before continuing, "Alright, I guess you can go and talk to him. But keep your hands away from your weapons. Let me just unlock the door and you can go in."

"Thanks,'' I nodded, following the man through the gate and up to the door. I stepped inside and saw five people in the same room. Most looked like mean sons of bitches, but one man sat in a chair, wearing a large cowboy hat, similar to mine, and was eating something. The man took little notice of me when I walked over and sat down.

"Meyers?" I asked the man.

"Yeah, watcha need youngster?" the man replied, looking up from his meal.

"Well I have a proposition for you, something that'll get you out of this shit hole."

"I'm listening..."

After driving Meyers back to Primm, I informed Hayes that I was heading to the Outpost, mainly to secure Meyers' pardon, and asked if he needed me to pass on a message. His simply asked for more supplies and reinforcements. I nodded and left, heading back to my truck. I had a 40-minute drive ahead of me, so I tuned my PipBoy to Radio New Vegas, and enjoyed the ride. I arrived at the Mojave Outpost at about 2:30 in the afternoon, and parked my truck near the Brahmin pens, careful not to startle the creatures with the engine.

I walked towards the main building of the Outpost, looking for Major Knight. Seems I didn't have to search long. As I opened the doors, I meet a solemn looking man, behind a counter filling out paper.

"Caravan, citizen, pilgrim, or...'' man greeted me.

"Uh, courier I guess," I responded.

"Just need something the log books. Now what can I help you with." the man finally looked up at me, going wide-eyed when he saw my armor.

"I need to get a pardon for a prisoner at the NCR Correctional Facility. The man had nothing to do with the uprising, and was almost done with his term anyway." I continued. The Major looked doubtful. I sighed and once again pulled my dog tags out. Despite being a high-ranking officer, he still looked at me in awe.

"Well I guess I can get you the pardon, but the processing fee is 100 caps." The man answered, still slightly surprised to see a Ranger working as a courier.

"Fine," I replied before counting out he caps. Knight pulled a piece of paper from a drawer and quickly filled it out before handing it to me.

"There's a full pardon, I hope the man changes whatever go him thrown in prison in the first place."

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, Lieutenant Hayes' comm. gear is nonfunctional and requests reinforcements and supplies," I added before moving deeper into the building. As I walked into a hallway, I saw another Ranger, one whose mustache I could recognize anywhere.

"Jackson!" I hollered, before walking to him and gripping him a bear hug.

"Jesus, James, its damn good to see you alive and kicking." He responded, smile on his face.

"Well I've been working as a courier since I left, and it pays well so I don't mind."

The man nodded, his face lit up. "Look James, there's something I need your help with..."

I returned to the Outpost an hour later, having removed the ants that were attacking caravans. Jackson rewarded with a service rifle and some ammo, and suggested I speak to Ghost up above the barracks. I shook his hand and headed outside. I made my way across the outpost to the other building and made my way up a ramp leading to the roof. Ghost was sitting in chair under an umbrella, and was peering east through binoculars. She turned as I approached and nodded at me.

"How've you been James?"

"Well I've been better, but it's the wasteland. I'm a courier now. Jackson said you might need help with something?"

Ghost nodded before continuing, "Yeah, there's a big column of smoke raising from Nipton, but I can't tell what hit it. I need someone who can get there fast and scout the area. It's pretty lucky you showed up." She grinned.

"Alright, give me," I paused, looking at the distance from here to Nipton on the PipBoy, "two hours. I'll find out what's going on."

The Ranger nodded her thanks and turned to look back east, and I made my way back toward my truck. As I approached, ED-E floated towards me.

***where are we traveling to now?***

"We're gonna check out Nipton, looks like it might have gotten hit. We're gonna figure out what happened and see if anyone survived." I responded as I stepped into the jeep. "Follow behind me and alert me for any threats." The robot bleeped in acknowledgment, and I started up the engine and made my way to Nipton. It was a forty-minute drive, and I didn't think it would be eventful. I was completely wrong.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

About 20 minutes into the drive, we passed two decrepit buildings when ED-E let out a shrill whistle a second before shots pinged against the side of my truck. Slamming on the breaks and spinning the truck around with me away from the threat, I leapt out, rifle in hand, as ED-E sped towards me. I saw a gang of raiders spilling out of the building on the right, firing as they did. As I leaned over the hood and took aim, bullets impacted around me. These guys where probably high on chems, so their aim was shit. As I began systematically eliminating the threat, ED-E opened fire with a laser and kept them from flanking me.

When there were five left, I nodded towards the larger building and called to ED-E. "Scout out that building and see if there are any more."

Beeping in acknowledgment, ED-E floated away. I finished off the remaining raiders, and began to stalk my way to the building. ED-E met my half way, beeping frantically.

***a large human is holding a small human at gunpoint!***

I immediately began sprinting towards the building, slinging my rifle and pulling out my pistol. Reaching the building I stacked up near a large opening in the wall. I could hear voices inside, a man and a young girl. With ED-E behind me, I swiftly moved into the room, pistol aimed, and surprised the raider. He pointed his gun to me instead of the girl and I immediately fired. The round struck his gun and threw it from his hands. Enraged, the raider charged me.

"ED-E, protect the girl, get her out of here," I yelled, before pulling my knife and bracing myself. But instead of barreling into me and knocking me down, the raider pulled a knife of his own and attacked. I dodged left and right, the blade missing me by inches. I switched into attack mode, holding my knife backhanded. I began to swing the blade across the raiders chest, but he stepped back before bringing his knife down high. I instinctively threw up my left arm to block blade and when the blade impacted it stuck. Defenseless, the man fumbled to get his knife free. With my right arm, I swung my blade again, slicing it across his throat. The raider grasped at his neck, trying to stem the tide of blood, but it was useless.

Wiping the blood off my blade on his clothes, I left the building. I saw ED-E floating low near the truck, his bulk providing protection to the child. As I approached, I yanked the blade out of my arm, and dropped it to the ground. The sound startled the little girl, as she peered out around ED-E to see who was approaching. When she saw me, she sprinted towards me. She hit me at full speed and latched on to me, beginning to cry. I crouched down to hug her back and to comfort her. I didn't know what she'd been through, but the fact she hugged a complete stranger spoke volumes.

"Shh, shh, it's alright sweetie, they can't hurt you anymore," I spoke gently, patting her back. I never had much experience with kids, but she needed to know she was safe.

"Where are your parents," I asked and pulled her back so I could look into her face. She had dark black hair and sky blue eyes.

She began crying even harder. Pulling her back into a hug, I gestured for ED-E to keep an eye out, sensor out, whatever for threats. He floated off, gaining altitude, and scanned the area.

"Men in red skirts attacking my town. My parents told me to hide just before they came in the house. I came out when it was dark and all I saw was fire. I ran as fast as I could to the NCR base, but those mean people caught me." She was speaking and crying into my shoulder. I already knew the answer, but I had to make sure. Rage began filling me, and I felt the dangerous part of my psychosis pushing its way forward. I fought to keep my face straight.

"You're from Nipton aren't you?"

"Yes how'd you know?" She stepped back, wiping her face.

"I was sent by the NCR to find out what happened. The men that attacked your home are part of Caesar's Legion." I grabbed her shoulders gently. "I promise you they won't ever hurt you again."

She nodded. "I want to come with you." She said, sorrow gone and determination in her face.

I thought for a moment, before relenting. "Alright, but you have to listen to exactly what I say, ok? I'll leave ED-E, the robot, to protect you while I'm gone. Deal?" I stood, looking down at her.

She nodded and held out her hand, "Deal."

Feeling a flutter of pride, I walked with her over to the jeep. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm James. I'm a courier, but I used to be a Ranger."

"I'm Jenny," she replied simply.

I heard ED-E come up behind us just as we reached the truck. I opened the passenger door and helped her inside, the size of the tires and suspension making it too tall for her to climb herself, and buckled her up. I closed the door and turned to ED-E.

"ED-E, we're continuing to Nipton. When we get there, I'll investigate the town. No matter what happens to me, you protect her, even if that means escorting her back to the NCR. You do not leave her side. Understood?"

***yes James*** ED-E replied.

"Alright, let's get going. Provide over watch as we approach the town."

ED-E beeped and flew higher as I climbing into the jeep.

Jenny looked over at me and said, "I've never been in a real working car before. Where'd you get it?"

"My father built it before I was born." I said simply

"Where's your daddy now?" She asked.

I took a deep breath, not wanting to think about it again. "He's dead." I said quietly.

Jenny looked down and seemed to be fighting back tears. "I think my dad is dead too."

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll make sure the Legion pays for what happened," I said, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance.

She looked up, scared. "But what if there's too many for you to fight?"

I shook my head, "I've fought many Legionaries when I was a Ranger, and most times they outnumbered me. But somehow I still survived. I'll be fine. But if anything happens, ED-E will take you to the Mojave outpost, alright?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

I nodded myself, and started up the engine. It startled Jenny for a moment before she relaxed. For a young girl, she had amazing control of her emotions. I turned the truck around and drove toward Nipton, going over how I was going to approach this. If the Legion was still there, I wanted to make sure I could kill them quickly. My M4 was good, but it took a few shots to penetrate Legion armor. I settled on using my father's rifle.

Twenty minutes later, we crested a small hill and stopped just before the entrance to Nipton. I shut off the engine and saw a Powder Ganger approaching. He was yelling something about winning the lottery, and took off into the desert. I stepped out of the truck as ED-E approached and floated near Jenny's door.

I left my M4 on the front seat, and circled to the back of the jeep. I opened the gate and removed my father's rifle. The jeep shook for a moment, and I looked up to see Jenny had climbed into the back, watching me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is my father's rifle. I can change what type of bullets it shoots," I said as I began disassembling the weapon. I selected the 14-inch 6.8mm barrel, and the matching receiver and bolt assembly. It was a good round, one I hadn't used in years. I was running low on 7.62 rounds anyways.

The rifle was changed in less than a minute, and I began pulling out mags of 6.8 rounds, stuffing them into my belt.

I looked up at Jenny as I loaded the rifle. I pulled the charging handle, putting a round into the chamber.

"I'm going to lock the doors so no one can get in, and the glass and everything are bullet proof, so you'll be safe. Don't leave until I come back." I turned to ED-E. "If I'm not back in an hour, take her to the outpost." ED-E beeped one, and seemed to nod.

"Be safe," Jenny said as I closed and locked the gate. I nodded at her and made my way into town, rifle hanging across my chest.

I made my way to the first street corner, and peered around the building. Massive bonfires flanked either side of the steps leading to a large building. I saw bodies in the fire, blackened and burnt. Lining the road leading to the build were crosses, with Powder Ganger strapped to them. When I was finished with the Legion, I'd do what I could for them. Looking back toward the large building, I saw four legionaries, and two dogs. I figured my chances were pretty good, so I boldly stepped around the corner and began walking calmly down the street. The legionaries saw me approach and began reaching for weapons. I gripped my rifle but didn't bring it up just yet. Then, when I was ten yards away, another legionnaire stepped out of the building, wearing a coyote skin on his head. I recognized him immediately and rage filled me. I raised my rifle up, taking aim on the closest legionnaire. I shouted with rage, "VULPES! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

I immediately opened fire on the legionaries, killing all four in five seconds. Vulpes walked calmly down the steps, weapon drawn, as the dogs charged me. I put them down easily, and then turned my aim to Vulpes. I looked calmly at me.

"My, you're a quick one. You're the man who wiped out my frumentarii at the Hoover Dam, aren't you. Ranger," he spat the last word in disgust.

"Yeah, and I must say, you trained them poorly. They never even touched me," I grinned savagely.

Vulpes grew angrier, and raised his weapon. Before he could take a step forward, a burst of rifle fire flew past me and hit Vulpes in the face, killing him. I whipped around and saw Jenny standing there, holding my rifle and shaking. ED-E was beeping frantically behind her. Slinging my rifle, I slowly approached her, crouching down to her height. I gently put my hand on the rifle and lowered it. She let go of it and jumped into my arms. I held on to her, standing and making my way back to the jeep. I set her back in the passenger seat, before putting my father's rifle back in the strongbox.

I returned to her door, and paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

Jenny spoke first. "He's the one who took my parents. I was scared you would get hurt, so I followed you." She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

"Jenny, you could have been hurt. That's why I told you to stay here. You were lucky you got him. You're shooting distracted me enough that he could have killed me, and then you." I sighed, before continuing. "You're too young to be killing someone. But still, you did well." I smiled and she looked at me.

"My parents were the only family I had, and I don't wanna go to the NCR. Can I come with you," she asked.

I thought for a moment, and said "Only if you promise to listen to me when I tell you something."

She nodded vigorously, and smiled. "Will you teach me how to shoot?"

"When we get somewhere safe, sure. Now stay here. I have to take care of something." Jenny nodded again and I closed the door. I slowly walked back to the crosses and the people on them, drawing my pistol. To my surprise, some were still alive, begging for help.

"I am," I said to each of them, before aiming my pistol and firing. I spent the next ten minutes cutting the bodies down and throwing them into the fire for cremation. I glanced at Vulpes' corpse and got an idea. Pulling out my knife, I began my work.

Another ten minutes and I was climbing into the driver's seat, after placing the bloody bag I'd made from Vulpes' uniform in the back of the jeep. I turned around and headed back to the Outpost to report to Ghost.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I pulled up to the outpost at dusk and had Jenny stay put. Retrieving the bloody jumble of cloth from the back, I made my way to Ghost. She turned again as I walked up.

"So what happened with Nipton?" She inquired.

I said nothing, just pulled Vulpes' head from the sack and showed it to her. She cursed before speaking again.

"Damn Legion, they've never been this far east before. Were there any survivors?"

"One, a little girl. She's actually the one who killed Vulpes," I said sadly. Ghost looked surprised.

"Well thanks for making the trip. I need to tell Jackson about this." She handed me a bag of caps and excused herself. I stared east for a moment, before making my way down to Jenny.

"Jenny, we're going to sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we're heading to Novac."

Jenny nodded and climbed out. As we walked to the bar and barracks, she grabbed hold of my hand. I looked down and she looked up, smiling.

"Thanks for protecting me."

"It's my job. And maybe it'll be yours one day too, if you want."

She nodded and I spoke again, "Alright, when we get to Novac, I'll teach you how to shoot."

We stepped into the bar, and saw most of the garrison here milling around the bar, huddled together in small groups. I picked up Jenny and pushed my way to the bartender, bumping into one of the troopers. He turned to scold me but when he saw my face, his jaw dropped.

"Fuck me, its James."

I glared at him, but he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Its THE HERO OF THE DAM!" pointing at me. Every person in the building turned to look at Jenny and me for a moment, before cheering. Jenny looked at me surprised before I spoke up angrily, "ENOUGH!" The cheering stopped quickly.

"I'm not a hero, I got good men killed. Now, I'm just here to sleep. Don't bother me. I mean it."

I turned to the bartender and asked for two beds.

"I wanna sleep with you," Jenny said quietly.

"Make it one bed then," I said reaching for some caps.

The bartender shook her head, "It's on the house."

"Fine."

I pushed through the crowed of troopers and made my way to the bunk. I set Jenny down and she grabbed my hand again. We picked a bed and I removed my duster to use as a blanket. Lying on the bed, Jenny climbed in next to me and cuddled up against me, half asleep.

"Good night Jenny," I said quietly, putting my arm around her.

"Good night James," she said before she fell asleep.

Jenny jolted awake, waking me up as well. I glanced at my PipBoy and saw it was about 8:30, so I disabled the alarm as Jenny sat up. She looked around frantically for a moment, before she remembered where she was and looked at me.

"Ready to get going?" I asked. Jenny nodded and crawled out of bed. I pulled myself up, back popping like an old man. Damn implants. Before I could pull my duster on, Jenny pointed to my left arm. I had completely forgotten about the knife that had hit me there.

"Why aren't you bleeding?" Jenny asked.

"I'll tell you when we get outside," I said and began walking to the exit. Jenny caught up and held my hand again. The troopers stared at me, the "Hero of the Dam" and combat veteran, holding hands with a little girl. I paid them no attention and walked out with Jenny. We walked to my jeep and I opened the rear gate, setting her down on the bumper. I pulled off my duster and the armor plates and showed her the wound.

"This isn't my real arm," I explained, showing her the metal underneath the flesh.

"What happened?"

"I lost it protecting someone."

I took off the left chest pieces of my armor and showed her the scars under the armor. "My ribs and back were also damaged. I have metal plates there now, so I'm part robot," I grinned and Jenny laughed, but got serious again a moment later.

"Why did those soldiers cheer for you?"

"Jenny, I'll tell you when you're older. Right now I can tell you it was during my time as an NCR Ranger, and it's why I'm not a Ranger anymore." I said looking down.

"Ok," Jenny said simply, as she hopped of the bumper.

"Anxious to get going, huh?" I smiled as I helped her into the passenger seat.

She nodded as I closed the door, and I made my way around to the driver's side door.

"Ready to go ED-E?"

The bot beeped and hovered above the truck. Starting the engine, I turned around and headed east, avoiding Nipton for Jenny's sake. She didn't seem to notice, enjoying how fast we were going.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked, looking at her.

She nodded so I pulled off the road; the tires bounced around like crazy, but the pillowy suspension kept the ride smooth. I speed up a little bit, aiming for a small hill.

"Hold on," I said, just as we reached the hill. With the speed we were going, we launched into the air, Jenny laughing the whole time, and landing a few seconds later, bouncing and continuing on our way.

"That was so fun," Jenny said smiling. I grinned and headed further off road, climbing a steep hill, avoiding the road in the canyon next to us, almost surely a trap.

Climbing through the hills, we made our way past the canyon and pulled back onto the road. As we approached an overpass, I saw a group of caravans engaging a small group of legionaries. I pulled to a stop and grabbed my rifle.

"Stay here, and don't watch." She nodded and covered her eyes. I grabbed my rifle and hopped out. I was about 100 yards from the fighting, and opted to stay where I was. Using the scope, I began firing at the legionaries, killing one and wounding another. With my distraction, the caravan guards were able to finish off the enemy. They turned and waved me over. I jumped back into the jeep, and slowly drove up to them. Stepping out, one of the traders walked up to me.

"Thanks for the help friend. We might've been in trouble if you hadn't shown up." He shook my hand before heading back to his group. I got back into the jeep and drove past the caravan. They waved again as I passed and when I was clear of them I accelerated; the ripping roar of the engine would've startled the Brahmin, hell it startled people. We still had 60 miles to go before we reached Novac, and I wanted to get some shooting lessons in before nightfall. We passed Ranger Station Charlie on the way, and I waved at the Rangers. Ten minutes later, I pulled into Novac, parking next to another gas station. Jenny and I got out, and I slung my rifle as we walked towards the hotel. It was only ten in the morning, but might as well get a room now. Walking in, I saw an old woman, older than Doc Mitchell, behind a counter.

"Well hi there, what brings you to Novac?" She greeted us cheerfully.

"Just looking for a place to stay a few nights, before we head to New Vegas. How much for a room?"

"Tell you what, I'll give you a flat rate and you can stay as long as you like, at least until the busy season start. 100 caps a week."

I nodded and pulled out a bag of caps, counting out 100 and handed them to her. She in turn handed me a key. "The room is the first door on the left, second floor. Enjoy your stay." I nodded and began to turn, before I remembered something.

Turning back to the woman, I asked, "Have you happened to see a man in a tacky checkered suit come through her." The woman's contorted in disgust.

"He may have worn a suit, but he was no kind of gentleman to me. Had his nose stuck up so high you couldn't see it through the clouds. Talk to Manny, our daytime sniper, in the mouth of the Dino Dee-lite Gift Shop."

"Thanks, I'll do that," I said as we walked outside. We walked back to the jeep to get some supplies if we were staying for a few days. Jenny stood next to me as I opened the gate. Before I opened the strongbox, I handed her my rifle. She took it, confused.

"Why are you giving me your rifle?"

I grinned as I retrieved my father's rifle and changed it to fire 5.56 rounds and put the ACOG on it. "I told you I was gonna teach you how to shoot, didn't I?"

Her eyes went wide and she jumped in excitement. Slinging my father's rifle, I grabbed three mags for the M4 and threw them in a pocket, then closed the gate. We walked back to the motel and headed for our room. I threw my satchel on the bed, and turned to Jenny. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yes yes yes!"

"Alright we lets go talk to this sniper real quick, let him know we're heading out of town for a few hours." I crouched down and adjusted the strap on the rifle, then hung it on Jenny's shoulders. She adjusted it to where it was comfortable, and smiled up at me. We left the room, locking it and made our way to the dinosaur.

Entering the shop, I nodded to the shop keep, before heading up the stairs to the mouth. I knocked on the door and waiting for the sniper to answer.

"Come on in," he said through the door. We went through and were greeted, surprisingly, by a First Recon sniper, though he wasn't in uniform.

"What's First Recon doing out here?" I questioned.

He chuckled before saying, "I'm retired man. How'd you recognize the beret? You serve?"

I nodded, pulling out my dog tags. He stiffened when he saw the pin, and almost saluted. Then he relaxed, and looked me up and down.

"Well what's a Ranger doing out here?"

"I'm retired too, just working as a courier now." I replied.

"And who is this little one," he asked nodding at Jenny.

"I'm Jenny, James saved me from the Legion," she said, stepping forward and smiling.

Jenny then pulled on my arm and I leaned down. She whispered in my ear and I turned back to Manny.

"You see a man in checkered suit pass through here?"

The sniper nodded, "Yeah he was traveling with some old friends from a gang I was in. They crashed at my place and left two days ago. The guy owe you something?"

"He stole my package shot me in the head. Figured I'd return the favor." I caught Jenny look up at me in surprise.

"Are you talking about the chip? Man I don't think he's letting that go. Tell you what, you do me a favor, and I'll tell you were they gone."

I sighed, "Alright what am I doing and where am I going?"

"Straight to the point huh. Well some ghouls have moved into the old rocket testing facility just north of town. Scavenging from there is this town's only source of income. I don't care how you do it; just get them out of there."

I nodded, "I clear 'em out tomorrow. Today I'm teaching Jenny here how to shoot. We'll be heading a bit east of town, so don't shoot us."

"Well good luck. Be careful though. I've seen a group of geckos out east a ways, so I'd avoid them if I were you."

"Thanks, but I think you just gave me an idea." I said, turning to leave the sniper nest.

When we exited the building, Jenny spoke up.

"You got shot in the head?"

I turned to her, "Yeah, about four days ago."

She wrapped me in a hug. "I'm glad you didn't die."

"Me too Jenny, me too." I returned the hug. "Now let's go shooting. I figured we could hunt those geckos, and use their skin to make some armor for you. How's that sound?"

"Wow really? That sounds awesome!"

"Alright let's get going," I said, holding Jenny's hand as we left town.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Jenny and I walked out into the desert, heading for the hills slightly southeast of the town. I brought my rifle to my hands, and Jenny did the same.

"Alright first rule of gun safety. Keep your finger off the trigger until you're ready to shoot." I glanced down and watched Jenny move her finger from the trigger. "Now look on the left side of the rifle, just above your thumb, see the switch?"

"Uh-huh."

"Make sure its set to safe. With practice, you'll be able to switch to fire without looking, but now look to see if is safe."

Jenny twisted the rifle in her grip and checked. I already knew it was on safe, but it's always good to check. I stopped walking and crouched in front her. I adjusted her grip, and slide the stock to the smallest possible.

"How's that? Easier to hold?"

"Yeah, but it's still heavy."

"Don't worry, after carrying to for a few days, you'll get used to it. Now, on the right side, above the magazine, is a button. Take the magazine in your left, and hit the button with your right. That'll let you pull an empty mag out. On the opposite side, in the same spot, is a lever. You use that to close the bolt if it's open. Now see the T shaped handle in front of the stock? Slide the magazine back in, hit it up into the gun to make sure it's secure, and pull that handle back." Jenny did as I said, but needed help pulling the charging handle back.

I moved around behind Jenny and gripped her shoulders. "Now the gun is loaded. Bring to rifle up tight to your shoulder, like that," I adjusted her grip and made sure the stock was seated against her shoulder, "and switch the rifle to semi automatic. That will let you fire one shot with one trigger pull. Now, aim down the sight, lining up the center of the red dot with the front sight of the rifle, and aim at the dirt about 10 feet in front of you. Close your other eye if it helps." She aimed and the barrel of the rifle lowered slightly.

"Now put your finger on the trigger, but don't pull it yet. Just rest your finger on it… Alright now gently squeeze it until it stops resisting. Tighten you grip when you do, or you'll hurt yourself."

Jenny nodded and slowly pulled a trigger. The rifle stayed tight in her grip, but she still flinched and her aim moved.

"That's alright, with practice you'll get use to the sound of the shot, and your aim will improve. Now, put the rifle back on safe, and take your finger off the trigger."

We began walking again, ED-E floating behind us, beeping to himself. We came up to a large hill and stopped.

"Ok, the geckoes should be over this hill. We'll crawl up slowly so we don't startle them and we'll fire from there."

Jenny nodded and slung her rifle across her back, as did I. Then we got low on our hands and knees, and slowly crawled to the crest of the hill. Easing onto our stomachs, we pulled our rifles around and looked for geckos. I saw some and pointed them out to Jenny, who shifted her aim.

"Alright aim for its chest. Remember to gently squeeze. I'll let you do the shooting, at your own pace, but you need to be quick. If they get too close, ED-E and I will take care of them. Now, take it off safe to semi auto and fire whenever you're ready."

Jenny took the gun off safe and put her finger on the trigger. I looked through my scope at the gecko she was targeting. A moment later, she fired and the gecko dropped dead. What I didn't expect were the eight other geckos to come charging us.

"Jenny, duck down. Now! ED-E protect her," I said standing up and began firing into the mass of geckos I dropped three before they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Fuck it," I said, switching to full auto and spraying into the geckos, dropping the last five quickly. Swapping mags, I saw Jenny peek up from where she had ducked down.

"It's safe now. I'll go skin the gecko you killed, and ED-E will take you back to town. There should be enough leather to make you some armor. I'll see you in a bit." I handed Jenny the room key, and she walked back with ED-E.

Ten minutes later, I walked into town. It was dusk, so I put the skin in the jeep before I went to the room, but decided to speak with Manny about the ghouls. As I opened the door to the snipers nest, a different man stood there.

"God dammit, don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want," the large man said, turning towards me.

"Sorry man I was looking for Manny." I turned to leave.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't go just yet. I need someone I can trust."

"You only trust strangers?"

"You're not from around here, that's a start. My wife was kidnapped by the legion, and they only took her. Someone sold her out, and I want the son of a bitch who did it."

"Fuck man, sorry to hear that. What do you need me to do?"

"Ask around town, see if anybody saw anything. When you find who did it, bring them to the front of the dinosaur." He handed his beret, "Put that on as the signal and I'll take care of the rest."

I nodded, and left. First I head to the room, to assure Jenny I was all right and just needed to take care of something. As I walked down the stairs, I saw the motel owner locking up the lobby.

I walked up to her and she turned to face me. "Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you could tell me about Boone's wife?"

The old woman's face distorted even worse than when I mentioned Benny and she proceed to tell me how Boone's wife was a bitch, but I had a feeling she didn't like the woman because she was from Vegas, having learned that from our conversation. I thanked her and turned to walk back to my room. On a hunch, I paused at the stairs, pretending to check my PipBoy, and saw her turn the corner and disappear. I quickly moved to the lobby door and picked the lock. Entering, I moved to the counter and rummaged through the file drawers. Next I checked the safe. Picking the lock, I found a note from the Legion, thanking her for giving them two slaves. Apparently Carla Boone had been pregnant. I took the caps, and left the lobby. I caught up with the old woman just before she entered her house.

"Hold on, there's something in front of the dinosaur I think you should see." I lied.

"Well alright, if you think it's important."

She followed me up the road. As we approached the front of the dinosaur, I pointed to the ledge near the road.

"I think somebody fell, maybe you could identify them."

She nodded and moved to the ledge. I turned to look up at the dinosaur's mouth, and put on Boone's beret. A second later, a gunshot rang out and the old woman's body tumbled off the ledge. Good riddance.

I walked up the door to the sniper nest and opened the door. Boone was waiting for me. I handed his beret back and he placed it back on his shaved head.

"That's it then, how did you know?"

I said nothing, just handed him the paper and watched him read it. He dropped the paper to floor, confusion on his face.

"Carla was pregnant? I didn't know…" he trailed off.

"Look Boone, maybe it's not too late to save her. She might be still alive. I'll help you however I can."

He shook his head, "No she's dead." The finality in his made me stop speaking for a moment.

I sighed and spoke up again. "What're you gonna do now?"

"Don't know, maybe wander like you."

"Then why don't you come with me, I have no love for the legion either," I said as I pulled my dog tags out. His eyebrow rose when he saw the pin.

"Ranger huh. Well I guess I can travel with you for a bit."

"Sounds good. I'm James, and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang tomorrow." I turned to leave when Boone spoke.

"Ranger James Pendleton, the Hero of the Dam. I'm sorry for what happened. I was at Bitter Springs myself."

I turned around, meeting his eyes. "Yeah this war loves creating massacres. I'll see you in the morning. Manny needs me to get rid of the ghouls at the rocket facility.

"See you then," was all Boone said before returning to his duties.

By the time I stepped into the motel room, Jenny was already asleep, rifle leaning against the wall. I lay my duster over her and move to clean the rifles, before heading for bed. I once again fell into a restful sleep, somewhat happy with life now.


	11. Update

Hey everyone! Turns out I'm not dead. Almost as hard to kill me as it is to kill James.

Anyways, I want to apologize for the lack of new chapters. I've been battling writer's block as well as dealing with issues at home and settling in to work. Now that things have settled down, I'm confident the story will pick back up. The next chapter will be out Sunday around noon, and to make it up to y'all I'll crank out the next two chapters and have them up before Wednesday. I have a good idea where the story is going for the next ten or so chapters, as long as writer's block doesn't try to fuck me again. Expect things to get somewhat dark around Chapter 15, but I won't drag that on for long. If I need to, I'll put a trigger warning up at the beginning of the chapter. Anyhow, see y'all on Sunday when we see how James, Boone, and Jenny tackle the next leg of their journey. Expect brutal combat, cybernetic punches, and ponies.

Hasta


	12. Update Dos

So here's the issue folks. It doesn't entirely explain why its taken me this long to give you an update. I'm forgettful, sue me. So to make a long story short, my laptop's hardrive killed itself about 20 minutes after my last update. Then the computer I threw together just stopped booting up about a week later. No fucking clue why. Then I shattered the screen on my tablet. And I'm too broke to fix anything.

But the good news is I now have about 14 chapters planned out on paper. Bad news is it might take a bit to get something to type them on. But more good news. I'll have story art ready in a few days.

And finally, who else screamed like a schoolgirl watching the Bethesda showcase at E3? I still don't know if my body is ready for Fallout 4.

Anyways, if shit changes, I'll let you all know. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Hasta

PS: I wrote this on my Xbox and it was a bitch to do.


End file.
